To Trust - The Rewritten Version
by RosaPeach
Summary: Rena and Keiichi decided to go to a party with their friends. A lot of things happen during that evening and Rena might have got herself in more trouble than she could ever imagine. Will Keiichi and Rena's relationship last? Would they trust each other again? - Rena's POV - Keirena / KeiichixRena


This night was definitely not the night I wished for. I was hiding from my boyfriend, because he was being really unfair to me. I won't just stay there to get blamed for everything that happened this night.

 ** _Flashback_**

Keiichi and I were going out with our friends. There aren't much parties in Hinamizawa, but once in a while one big party was given. Loud music could be heard two minutes before we arrived. There were lots of drinks and snacks as well, most drinks contained alcohol though. I'm not really a big fan of these parties, but my Keiichi and my friends wanted to go, so I just went along with it. Besides, it would be a new experience for me. Once we were inside I felt slightly more uneasy. It was like everyone was watching me. Luckily, Keiichi made me feel more comfortable. We were dancing together with our little group, enjoying the music. Keiichi occasionally kissed me, smirking a little at me whenever I blushed. Anyways, things seemed to be pretty nice.

"Keiichi-kun, I will be right back." I told him. I had to tiptoe and almost scream it in his ear to let him hear me. He nodded and then he kissed my cheek. I quickly left for the bathroom. Perhaps I would have been better if I went to one with one of my friends, because I got some bad vibes from some people. Once I got back I tried to get through all the people again to get back to my friends. I stopped walking when I saw something quite shocking. Keiichi and Mion were making out? Why would he do that? I backed up slightly, shaking my head. My eyes were getting watery and I just didn't want anyone I knew to see me like this. I tried to mix myself within the crowd, wanting to get out of here.

I gasped when someone put a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around to only see a boy looking at me. He gave me a smile, tilting his head a bit. "What's wrong, beautiful? No one should cry on a party like this, especially pretty girls like you." He said, suddenly wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I didn't really feel comfortable, but I didn't do anything to stop him either. He took me to some seats, letting me sit down. He sat down next to me and kept smiling at me. "So, beautiful, what's your name?" He asked me. "Oh… I… eh… My name is Rena." I said softly, not sure if he would actually hear me. Perhaps that was a good thing though.

I knew I couldn't say too much. Saying my full name would already be a problem. My grandfather used to warn me about strangers all the time. ' _Don't trust any strangers, no matter how nice that person is to you._ ' "Rena? That's a cute name. My name is Dai." He said and then he gave me a very charming look. "Nice to meet you, Rena-chan." He said, sounding very charming as well. "It's… nice to meet you as well." I said softly, not sure what I should do with the looks he was giving me. "Now tell me, what made you so upset, beautiful? Boyfriend troubles?" He guessed. I slightly looked away, not feeling like answering that question. "That's a shame… I did see you dancing with that guy earlier. He did make out with that green haired girl just now as well." He said and then he shook his head. "I would never do such a thing if I had a girlfriend, especially not if she is as pretty as you." He said and then he moved slightly closer. "Someone like you deserve someone better than a cheater, don't you think so?" He said. Before I could answer he pressed his finger against my lips.

"You don't have to answer that, Rena-chan. I know for sure you deserve someone better than that guy. He doesn't seem to value pretty girls like you. That girl he made out with is way out of his league anyways. It's like he doesn't appreciate you at all, which is a shame. I mean, you might not look like that girl, but you are pretty and _damn_ cute." He whispered into my ear. I suddenly noticed how close he was to me. He suddenly kissed me, but I quickly pushed him away. "W-what are you doing…?" I stood up and backed off a little. He stood up and then he walked closer to me again. "What's the matter beautiful? Are you scared of me?" He asked and then he pulled me closer to him. "Do not worry, Rena-chan. I'll _play_ nice~." He whispered to me. I felt his hand going under my top and he began touching my breasts. I quickly pushed him away. "Hey, I said I would play nice, after all you are a free game here." He said, trying to get closer to me again. "Get away from me, pervert!" I yelled, before I tried to mix myself in the crowd.

I knew I had to get out of the place, I wanted to go home and forget all about this party. I wish I never went here in the first place. Trying to find my way to the exit I saw Keiichi and the others. I tried hide myself from them even more in the crowd. I couldn't face Keiichi now. Not after what he had done. After a little while I managed to find my way to the exit.

I took a really deep breath when I was finally outside, feeling a bit relieved. I began to walk away, not looking back once. I could still hear the loud music from the party, which made me walk even faster. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me into an alley. I was pinned against the wall by someone. "Don't struggle, beautiful. We don't want to hurt your pretty face after all." I looked at the person who had dragged me in the alley. I could tell it was Dai, who probably kept looking for me after I tried to flee from him at the party. "Let me g-go!" I yelled. "Sorry, I just can't let you go now." He said with a smirk. "You obviously liked me a little, otherwise you wouldn't have talked to me when I approached you, Rena-chan." He whispered. "I wonder if anyone has ever told you not to trust strangers, beautiful. I'm definitely not a good guy, because I want you~." He said and then his hands made his way in my shorts and slowly in my panties as well. I tried to push him off again, only to be slapped in the face. "Look, I tried to be nice, but if you're not playing along nicely I have to be very rough with you." He said, almost ripping my clothes off me.

I kept trying to pull him away, but he would slap or kick me whenever I tried to. I just wasn't as strong as this guy. I tried to cry out for help, but he made sure I wouldn't be able to yell or cry. He seemed to examine me once I was only in my underwear. "Well beautiful, it seems like we are almost getting to the fun part of this. So, be nice and enjoy it, okay?" He said with a smirk when he was trying to get my bra off. I shut my eyes tightly only to feel him being pushed off me. "Stay away from her!" Someone yelled.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Keiichi was standing in front of me. I never knew how angry Keiichi could look until that moment. He seemed like he was ready to beat the guy up. "And what are you going to do about it?" Dai said, not looking too impressed. Keiichi didn't waste any second and punched the guy in the face. "Don't you _dare_ to touch my girlfriend again! If I see you trying to something to her again, I swear you will regret it." He hissed at Dai. "You son of bitch..!" Dai hissed. I suddenly noticed Dai was looking a bit more pale and scared. He slowly began to back off before he quickly fled the scene. Keiichi kept looking very pissed off, even when he turned around to look at me it was very clear he was still angry. He tried to look as emotionless as he could when he spoke to me. "Please, get dressed again, Rena." He said before he looked away again.

I could feel I was shaking like crazy, but I began dressing myself as quickly as possible. My top was mostly ruined now, but the rest of my clothes only look dirty. I bit my lip a little before I decided to speak up. "I.. I'm dressed." Keiichi slowly turned to me again, looking very annoyed. He sighed and then he grabbed my shoulders, looking into my eyes. "What were you thinking, Rena? Going somewhere with a stranger!" He yelled. "I was worried when you didn't come back from the bathroom, but I was seriously angry when I saw you and that guy kissing! I knew you were a bit ditzy, but this was just very stupid!" I felt myself getting a bit angry as well. "I didn't kiss him! He kissed me and I didn't even wanted to come with him!" I yelled at him. "Besides, why were you kissing Mion? I saw you two kissing each other!" He looked even more annoyed. "We kissed, because of punishment from the other club members. Mion and I lost a bet, so blame Shion, Satoko or Rika for that kiss, not me!" He said and then he shook his head. "Did you think I would cheat on you?" He asked me, narrowing his eyes. I looked away from him, still feeling angry and also hurt. "So you did think that… For crying out loud, Rena! I have told you many times that I'm not into Mion like that!" "W-well, she obviously enjoyed it!" I told him.

"This isn't about me, Rena! This is about you almost getting raped by that… that guy!" Keiichi said, looking very frustrated. "Why the hell did you go outside with that guy?" "I didn't go outside with him! I was trying to get away from him! I wanted to go home!" I yelled, the tears rolling were down my face. "Well obviously you did something to get his attention like that. You should have been more careful! I don't understand why you trust a stranger in the first place." "I didn't really trust him! I tried to get away from him! I didn't want any attention from him! I didn't want anything from him!"

Keiichi groaned in frustration and then he put his hands in the air. "Really Rena, you are impossible to deal with now! Everything you did was just very stupid!" He yelled, like he was totally blaming me for this all. He had turned his back to me and I could feel more tears rolling down my face. I decided I wouldn't just stand here to listen him yell at me even more. I wouldn't let him blame me for everything that happened tonight. I didn't ask for this at all! I began running as fast as I could, just wanting to get away from him. He was just being completely unfair to me. I heard him calling out my name, but I didn't stop running.

 ** _End flashback_**

After a while of running I let myself drop on the ground. I had ran into the forest, knowing I would most likely be alone there. I was still shaking in fear, sobbing softly. I began hugging myself, wishing everything that did happened never happened. I felt so stupid and humiliated. I knew I should have been more careful. I knew I should have immediately pushed that guy off me when he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Now Keiichi doesn't trust me, just like I didn't trust him when I saw him kissing with Mion. I wish I would have been there when the club members decided that Mion and Keiichi had to kiss each other, perhaps I could have stopped it from happening or at least say that I didn't like it.

Suddenly I felt someone wrapping their arms around me from behind. I yelped and was startled, trying to get away from the person quickly. I could tell I was almost hyperventilating at this point. "Stay away from me!" I yelled, before I even looked at the person. "R-Rena..!" I heard Keiichi say. I quickly looked away from him again and backed off a little again. "W-what do you want..? Did you come here to y-yell at me even more?" I asked softly, not daring to look at him now. "No, Rena… Please, don't run off again." He said softly. I slowly looked at him again, seeing that he was moving closer to me. I winced a bit when he slowly wrapped his arms around me again. He slightly looked alarmed when I winced. "S-sorry..! Did I hurt you?" He asked, checking if I was bruised. I slowly looked more closely at Keiichi. It looked like he had been crying as well. "N-no, you didn't hurt me." I said softly. "No… but that guy obviously did…" He muttered, before he ran a hand through my hair.

My eyes were getting watery again and before I knew it I began sobbing again. "I-I'm so sorry… I-I'm so sorry!" I cried, hiding myself against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me again, rubbing my back a bit. "Shh… It's not your fault… I'm sorry for yelling at you like that…" He said softly, kissing the top of my head. "You're safe with me, I will make sure no one is going to touch you like that…" He whispered to me, trying to comfort me. "I guess I even made things worse by kissing Mion because of the punishment the club members gave me… It definitely wasn't the best timing to have a punishment… I should have known you wouldn't have liked that, but I swear that kiss didn't mean anything…" He told me. I slowly look up at him again. "I…I believe you…. O-only if you believe me when I say I didn't want anything t-to do with that guy…" I said, still sniffling a bit. "I believe you… I should have trusted you more… I was just so angry when I saw that guy… you know…" He mumbled. He gently cupped my face and kissed me. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

When our lips parted he gave me a small smile. "Come, let's get you home." He said softly, slowly helping me up again. I could tell my legs were still shaking a lot when I stood up. We slowly began walking home. It was a little quiet on the way back. "Hm…" Keiichi seemed to be thinking about something. "What is it?" I asked him softly. "I was thinking it might be better if you stay the night at my house." I blinked a bit when he said that. "Eh? T-there's n-no need for that..!" I said softly, blushing slightly. "Why not? You have slept at my house before, Rena. Besides, I think you would feel a lot better as well if someone is near you." He said honestly. He blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head. "I-I would also feel better if you are near me tonight…" He mumbled. I nodded and sighed softly. "I think you might be right… Perhaps it would be easier to fall asleep having you near me tonight." I said honestly. "Alright, then we are going to my house. My parents aren't home either so we have some privacy. N-not that I would do anything weird to you of course!" He said, trying to reassure me he wouldn't dare to hurt me or do things I don't like. I nodded and gave him a small smile.

Once we got inside Keiichi's house he quickly led me upstairs. "Why don't you sit down for a moment? I'll look for something you can wear as a pajama." He said, basically making me sit down on his bed. He seemed to be looking around for something in his closet I could wear. "Ah, this would be just fine!" He said before he handed me a sweater. "I think that would look pretty decent, after all it's quite big, don't you think so?" He said with a grin. "I guess so." I said with a smile. "You know where the bathroom is, I think you forgot your toothbrush last time so that's kind of convenient now." He said and then I nodded. "Yeah, I did forget it last time." I said and then I slowly stood up. "Well, excuse me for a moment. I'll dress myself and brush my teeth then." I said softly with a smile. He nodded. "Go ahead." I noticed he looked a bit concerned when I walked towards the bathroom.

I locked the door behind me when I got in the bathroom. I quickly changed myself into the sweater Keiichi gave me. The sweater definitely was oversized, so it looked pretty decent. The sleeves were too long, but it covered me pretty well. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed I was looking pretty pale and tired. My eyes also seemed to be a little red from crying. I definitely didn't feel very pretty at the moment. I sighed softly and decided I should just brush my teeth and get back into Keiichi's bedroom. Once I was done I unlocked the door and walked back to Keiichi's bedroom. I blushed when I noticed Keiichi was shirtless. I quickly back off and closed the door. I guess I should have expected he would put on his pajamas in his room. I have seen Keiichi shirtless before, but it just is awkward to just walk in his room while he is still dressing himself. The door opened again and Keiichi had put on his pajama shirt now. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked me, grinning slightly. I quickly nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." I said softly. He patted my head and gave a smile. "I will brush my teeth now. You can lie down on my bed if you want to, make yourself at home." He told me and then he walked to the bathroom.

I walked into his room and sat down on his bed, waiting for Keiichi to come back. I slightly hugged myself, feeling myself shaking a bit. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, like I was trying to calm myself a little. A few minutes later Keiichi walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He sat down next to me and pulled me close to me. "I said you could lie down, Rena." He said softly, pouting a bit. He gently pulled me down on the bed, pulling the covers over us. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I heard him sigh softly and I looked at him. I could see that his eyes were watery. "K-Keiichi … What's wrong?" I asked him softly, placing a hand on his cheek. "I was so worried… I thought I had lost you to that guy..! I'm so glad I found you in time…" He said honestly, tears were rolling down his face. "I'm glad you found me in time as well." I said softly, feeling tears were also rolling down my face.

"Oh shit… I made you cry as well…" Keiichi mumbled, trying to rub his own tears away. I tried to smile. "It's kind of my fault you are crying in the first place." I said softly and then I nuzzled him. "I love you Keiichi-kun." I whispered softly. He kissed me and then he pulled me closer. "I love you too Rena." He whispered and then he sighed. "Let's try to get some sleep, okay?" He said softly. "Okay..." I mumbled softly. "Don't hesitate to wake me up, really if something is bothering you just wake me up. I want you to be comfortable." He told me softly. "Only if you wake me up if something bothers you." I mumbled. "Eh? Why?" He asked me softly. "Because I want to know if something is bothering you as well… I want to help you when you need it as well." I mumbled softly before I suddenly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up pretty startled, because I felt someone holding me close. I blinked a bit when I noticed it was just Keiichi. Keiichi basically jolted up when I did that. "What? Who?" He mumbled sleepily. "N-nothing, I just woke up. No big deal." I told him quickly. He simply lied down again and pulled me down with him. "I will never hurt you like that, Rena. I promise no one will touch you like that ever again…" He mumbled softly, kissing the top of my head. "I trust you Keiichi, I really do." I told him softly.


End file.
